Bloom
by leighthepeach
Summary: A flower cannot bloom without sunshine. Just as our hearts cannot live without love. A collection of moments and ficlets between Ban and Elaine. Each chapter is a stand alone scene.
1. Mind Games

Summary: Elaine hearing Ban's thoughts can lead to some interesting, if mostly silent, conversations.  
Reviews are extremely appreciated.

* * *

It's late. Ban and Meliodas broke out the drinks hours ago and now the whole lot of them are more than a little tipsy.

Elaine included. She's adorable like this. Rosy cheeks nearly glowing, golden eyes heavy and warm as she smiles lazily. Makes him want to snatch her across the table, taste the ale on her lips.

"Why don't you?" The question seems innocent enough, posed to no one in particular. But Ban can see the mischief in her eyes.

 _Reading my thoughts again? Naughty, naughty, Elaine. You know that's dangerous._

Her brow lifts, a silent taunt he can read even without magic. _I like danger._ But she says nothing aloud, waiting, knowing he'll cave so the game won't end.

 _Would you like that, Elaine? Being dragged into my arms, taking your place next to my heart? Showing everyone that I'm yours and no one else's?_

"Does anyone need anything?" Elizabeth offers, ever almost annoyingly helpful.

"More," Elaine replies amidst a chorus of others. But she doesn't offer her cup, doesn't repeat herself to be heard above the crowd. Because the single word was for Ban.

And damn if he doesn't love the demand in it.

 _More? Would you want me to kiss you, Elaine? I could do that. Capture those pretty lips of yours and steal your breath away._

His bright gaze meets hers over the rim of his cup, wickedness dancing in their depths. He finishes the drink, licks his lips too slowly and savors the catch in her breath.

 _That enough for you?_

"Of course not." A challenge. And this time a few others look her way because she no longer cares to keep her voice down. The longing as she looks at him, the need, he can't get enough.

 _Of course not_ , he repeats, and even in his mind the words are passionate, the heat of them burning in her cheeks. _No of course not. Would you want me to consume you, Elaine? Devour you like the sin I am? That's the fun thing about greed, instead of one kiss, I could steal them all. Touch every last inch of you. Keep you in my arms and never let you go._

 _That's where I'm truly greedy. I want your pleasure, your love. Elaine, I want **all** of you._

"Ban!" A desperate whisper as she reaches out, her entire body trembling. His long fingers grasp her hands, pull her drifting form clear over the table and tight against him. So soft, so sweet. And all his.

She curls into his chest, eyes closing. Everyone else probably assumes she's falling asleep. But her lips press against his heart, curling triumphantly when she feels how violently it hammers.

Her second kiss is slower, lips dragging against his skin. His sharp teeth snap shut, biting back a gasp.

Then Ban is on his feet. "Elaine's beat. We're gonna call it a night."

When he reaches the stairs, his long legs take three at a time. And his mouth is hard against hers as soon as they're out of sight.


	2. Night Terrors

Thank you so much to those of you who left reviews on the previous chapter! I truly appreciate it!

 **Summary:** Ban's memory is heaven and hell. For his memory is where she is alive and well. Smiling and shining and ready to run away with him.

It's also the place where she dies.

* * *

 _He has finally found it. The miracle he's searched for, but never understood til he got it. Not a fountain to make him live forever._

 _But a woman who brings him to life._

 _Elaine._

 _Days he's spent with her and spoken more in a few hours than many got out of him in years. Because she listens, because she actually has something to say._

 _One moment holding her close and now he's thoroughly addicted. His hands ache to catch her tiny fingers, to feel her warm body soft against his chest. He'd gladly give every treasure he's stolen for a single kiss._

 _Less than a week and he can't imagine life without her. Small but fierce, a devastating force of nature hidden beneath rosy cheeks and sunshine eyes. And he should be horrified he wants her so much. Needs her. But instead of running away, he inches closer with every confession, every new discovery._

 _Then he opens his stupid mouth, promises to take her away. And her happiness is always what breaks them. She smiles, throws her arms around his neck. And for once in his miserable life he's managed to do something right._

 _Except it isn't._

 _Because the second she embraces him it all goes to hell. Blood, her blood everywhere. Staining her gown, pouring from the hole in her chest, hot and metallic against his lips._

 _He watches her die. Sees the demon wound her, sees her bleed out, sees her collapse._

 _And finally sees her slip away._

 _Again and again._

 _He tries to save her, tells her to hold on, begs her to drink from the fountain._

 _And still she dies._

 _Again and again._

 _He calls her name, kisses her goodbye, clings to her body with desperate strength. Don't go, don't go._

 _But still she dies._

 _Again and–_

"Elaine! Elaine!" He bolts upright with a scream, his voice shattering on the syllables of her name. Elaine, his Elaine. Dead and gone and all his fault. He lost her, let her die!

Thoughts race, shred razor-sharp through his mind. And it takes him a moment to realize its no longer his shaking hands cradling his head.

"Ban, I'm here." Her delicate fingers tangle in his hair as she holds him against her chest. "I'm here."

His body goes rigid and he pulls back. Looks at her like she might vanish because she always, **always** does. But this Elaine isn't in the Fairy King's forest. She's surrounded by moonlight, standing over him in his bed with wide, worried eyes.

And when his frantic hands wrap around her waist, when he holds tight to her gown with desperate fingers, when he presses his cheek against her heart and feels it flutter against his skin.

She doesn't die.

"Elaine," he cries in broken relief, clutching her tighter still. A sinner to his saving grace.

Alive, she's really alive.

She brushes back his hair, presses gentle kisses to his forehead. "Ban, I'm here. You're not alone," she whispers.

 _Again and again._


	3. Just a Little Fun

Summary: Meliodas has thought of a new game. Ban thinks he's an idiot.  
Reviews are extremely appreciated!

* * *

"Alright, the rules are simple." Meliodas grins too brightly, an expression Ban doesn't trust for a second. "It's like capture the flag. But this one is called: Save the Princess." The Captain blurs as he dashes behind the counter, returns to his spot by the door holding a bewildered Elaine in his arms.

"I try to steal Elizabeth and you have to get Elaine! I figure this will be a lot more interesting since Elaine and Elizabeth can try to get away too."

Already Elaine is squirming in Meliodas's grip. "Put me down!" Not desperate by any means, but clearly irritated.

"That's the spirit!" Meliodas is beaming, obviously delighted with himself.

Ban's face is smooth, all except his eyes which narrowed to red slits the moment he saw Meliodas's hands on Elaine. In one impossibly quick move, he has crossed the bar and slung a shrieking Elizabeth over his shoulder. But instead of holding on, he plops her onto the counter next to him. Guarded, but not restrained.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to retrieve Elaine?"

"Yep!"

"And she's allowed to use her magic to blast the shit out of you to try and escape?"

"That's right."

"While you try to keep her away from me?"

"Mm hmm."

"By any means necessary? All while fighting me and possibly holding Elaine?"

"Exactly!"

"Which means she could get hurt."

"Yeah—wait!" The conversation is so rapid-fire, Ban's voice so even, that Meliodas realizes his mistake a second too late.

Ban's hands snap outward and Elaine flies out of the Captain's grip and straight into his. No matter how hard Meliodas might have tried to hold on, it wouldn't have worked. He tucks her securely beneath his chin, both arms tight around her while he glares murder at Meliodas. He can feel rather than see that Elaine is equally pissed.

He crosses the room in steps too fast to see, punches Meliodas straight in the jaw. To his credit, Meliodas doesn't even try to dodge. Probably realizes he deserved it. "Let me make somethin' real clear, Captain. No one can keep Elaine from me, got it? And if you ever purposely put her in danger again, I will thoroughly kick your ass."

Meliodas gives a thumbs up from the floor. "Understood," he replies cheerfully.


	4. A New Trick

**Summary:** Ban discovers a new trick and is delighted with the future possibilities.

 _Want to suggest a prompt for Ban x Elaine or peruse my other works? Click here:_ _X_

 _Reviews are very appreciated!_

* * *

He doesn't discover it on purpose.

Elaine is across the bar, looking far more lovely than anyone has any right to be. Her eyes are bright and amused, her lips parted in a quiet laugh at whatever Elizabeth is saying. And he just _**wants**_ her.

Without thinking, he reaches out, intending to snatch the bow of her dress to get her attention. But instead, Elaine is suddenly in his arms, her palms slapping against his chest to steady herself.

"What just happened?" she asks, frowning in confusion.

"You didn't do that?" She gives him a look, one that questions why in the hell she'd pitch herself across the room. "Right." His mind spins, going back over the last few moments and Elaine gets a play by play. He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Just wanted to get her for himself like always…

Their eyes meet in sudden realization. And Ban grins in devilish excitement. "Remember how I promised to steal you away?"

"You are way too happy about this."

"Looks like that's going to be _a lot_ easier from now on. I wonder how effective it is?" Not one to wonder long, Ban holds her tight in his arms, dashes out of the Boar Hat. He sets her down on the porch before bounding off.

"Try to stop me, ok?" he shouts.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. It's not like you can actually hurt me," he sings back.

"Alright…" Her hands flash out, blasts of wind pushing them apart. Any physical adversary would be thrown backwards the moment they tried to get too close.

Ban reaches, focusing on Elaine, on closing distance that should never exist for long. A sudden shriek and Elaine is soaring right into him. He laughs as he catches her, spins around in giddy circles while holding her tight against his chest.

"Holy shit, it really works! This is awesome!"

"Ban, please tell me you're not going to go overboard." Though she tries to sound stern, her lips twitch.

"Hmm?" He replies, far too innocent to be believed. She can already see the plans flickering in his head. King trying to keep Elaine's attention for too long? Snatch. Meliodas trying to make Elaine blush just to infuriate him? Snatch. Elaine teasing him by biting her lip and batting those ridiculously long lashes?

Giving him come hither looks like she is right now?

His fingers wait, her chin floating into them with a much gentler pull. "Snatch," he murmurs before capturing her mouth with his.


	5. Floral

**Summary:** Elaine finds herself yet again in Ban's arms and struggles to pull away. However, once he wakes up, escape is the furthest thing from her mind.

 _Want to suggest a prompt for Ban x Elaine or peruse my other works? Click here: X_

 _Reviews are very appreciated!_

* * *

Another night spent under the stars laying side by side, another morning waking up to find herself tangled up with him. Elaine should be horrified to wake up in such a compromising position with a human, should shove his long body away, slip out of his grasp but…

Ban's arms are warm and gentle around her waist, the weight of them almost comforting, safe. His chest is flush to her back and she can feel his skin against her shoulders, the beat of his heart against her spine. And for Elaine it is bliss, to be held so close, to feel so acutely that she is no longer alone. She cannot help but hope it never ends.

But when have her hopes ever been fruitful? Ban shifts and she knows his restlessness means he is waking. And she panics, knowing it will mean an end to his embrace, that it might be the last one.

A contented sigh fans over her hair and his voice is heavy with sleep as he murmurs, "Mmm, you smell really nice."

Golden eyes shoot wide and she freezes. "Do you– like it?" What a stupid question! Of course he does or he wouldn't have said anything. Why did she ask that? Why does it please her so much that he thinks so?

The endless stream of frantic thoughts comes to a sudden halt as his strong arms pull her tighter against him. And she can hear the smirk in his voice as he says, "Let me make sure." Those long, elegant fingers brush her hair back over her shoulder and then his breath is hot on her neck. Elaine trembles as his sharp nose skims along her inhales deeply. Once, twice, three times. It's so intimate, so unexpected,her own breath stops.

"Huh, it's like flowers." Ban's mouth brushes against her skin with every word, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her veins. Her teeth catch her lower lip to keep from whimpering. "Flowers and something else. Something sweet." Another appreciative inhale and it's all she can do not to shiver.

And just when she thinks he's just going to torture her without answering her question, he whispers, "Delicious."

Elaine turns in his arms, ready to scold him for teasing her, for making her blush for his own amusement. But all accusations are forgotten entirely, lost to the sudden hammering of her heart. For though a small smile curves his lips, there is no hint of mockery in his face.

And those red eyes burn.


	6. Better Than Good

**Summary:** Originally posted for NNT Week: Happy Ending. Years of dead ends and false hopes, seeking a miracle. Nothing will stop Ban from keeping his promise. (Spoilers for NNT Manga ahead).

 _Want to suggest a prompt for Ban x Elaine or peruse my other works? Click here: X_

 _Reviews are very appreciated!_

* * *

Ban's arms wrap around Elaine, lift her body from the petals. How many times has he held her like this? Cold, lifeless.

Never again.

Countless years of literal hell, of getting the shit beat out of him again and again, of knowing Elaine was waiting and not being able to reach her. Countless years of hoping for the impossible. And he actually found it, right before they escaped.

His entire life has been taking. Taking pain and punishment and learning to be strong. Taking from others to survive, to entertain himself, to fight. Taking lives to bring about change. He always thought it his greatest strength. Until he learned to give.

His palm settles over her heart and he lets his power bleed out. Finally, a good use for his endless life.

 _What if you gain eternal life and nothing good ever comes your way?_ The words echo, haunting him.

Seconds slip by, minutes. And nothing seems to change. But Ban doesn't give a damn. He won't give up, he promised! Teeth clench and his hand shakes. More, he has to give more. And it doesn't matter that it hurts, like fire sliding through his veins as his life flows into her. That it leaves him weak and vulnerable. Really, what's a little more pain? He died the moment her heart stopped beating,

The faintest thrum beneath his fingers makes his breath hitch. "Come back to me, Elaine. _Please_." His voice breaks on the word, a cry of his lost soul.

Petals drift by in the wind, swirling in a pink storm.

A beat this time. Once, twice. And when her lashes flutter open, those golden eyes light up the world.

They crash into one another, kissing desperately, joyfully.

And Ban knows. He doesn't have to live forever. He's already found far better than good.


End file.
